Infiltration
by Call Me Polarize
Summary: Après les accidents qui se sont passés sur Zootopie, la vie a repris son cours. Judy et Nick sont enfin partenaires, mais sur cette enquête ils n'auront pas le droit de faire de gaffe. Que ce passe-t-il alors quand les deux agents commence à comprendre leur sentiment pour l'autre ?
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Les mois étaient passés depuis la mission appelait « Les Hurleurs Nocturnes » qui avait mis Zootopie sans dessus-dessous.  
Cette affaire avait prit une ampleur regrettable à cause d'un interview qu'avait été fait par l'agent Hopps après avoir retrouvé les habitants qui avaient étés portés disparues.  
La première agente de police de Zootopie ainsi que son ami nommé « Le nouvel agent renard » avaient clôturés l'enquête après avoir emprisonnaient la brebis, Mme Bellwether qui se trouvait être l'ancienne adjointe du maire.  
On pouvait dire qu'elle avait une dent contre les prédateurs, mais tout cela se finissait bien pour nos deux agents qui avaient pris de gros risques dans cette affaire.

Nick Wilde accompagné de Judy Hopps entraient dans le bureau du chef Bogo d'un pas lent en voyant le muffle de leur supérieur plutôt sévère et se placèrent au centre de la pièce en face de leur leader installait sur sa chaise face à sa grande table de travail où était déposé toute sorte de dossier qui contenait des enquêtes ou des rapports d'enquêtes.  
Sur le mur trônait fièrement en grand l'insigne de la police et en dessous se trouvait une petite étagère avec là aussi des dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique.

L'agent renard fixait le chef de la police départemental de Zootopie d'un air moins arrogant que d'habitude.

« Je vous mets sur une nouvelle affaire, un peu plus difficile que la dernière, dit-il d'un ton stricte qui ne donnerait pas envie de dire non. 

-Quel genre d'affaire ? Demande l'agent Wilde d'un ton désintéressé. 

-On est à la recherche d'un trafiquant de drogue qui est tout droit sorti de la principale académie dans Zoo York City ! Votre mission est d'infiltré l'académie et de retrouver ce criminel ! Ai-je bien été clair ?! s'exclame le Chef Bogo alors que la porte s'ouvre sur le maire.

-Hum… Vous avez été mis au courant de l'enquête ? Demande le maire qui est un lion admiré par presque tous les habitants de Zootopie.

-Je leur en parlais effectivement, Mr. Lionheart !

-Bien sachez que ce n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade ! Cette enquête est une infiltration officielle, vous entrerez à l'académie comme de vrai élève tous les deux. Vous devrez vous fondre dans la masse, surtout vous Mlle. Hopps ! La discrétion sera obligatoire dans cette mission si vous ne voulez pas finir noyer dans un lac comme nos anciens agents… explique le maire aux deux agents plantés au centre de la pièce.

-Si on vous confie cette enquête, c'est car nous savons que vous en êtes capable alors on compte sur vous ! Retrouvé ce malfaiteur et amené le directement derrière les barreaux ! s'exclame le buffle qui est leur supérieur.

-Cette mission est pour nous ! On la prend, dit le renard d'un ton arrogant. 

-J'espérais que vous dîtes ça ! Vous irez demander à l'officier Clawhauser de vous donner le dossier de l'affaire ! Maintenant sortez de mon bureau ! » s'exclame le chef Bogo sévèrement.

Le renard et la lapine se dépêchèrent de sortir de ce bureau qui était plus agréable que le caractère de leur supérieur.

« Tu te sens prêtes à partir en mission, carotte ?

-Bien évidemment, renard idiot ».

Ils descendaient tous les étages qu'ils avaient dût monter toute à l'heure après avoir entendu leurs noms criait par le buffle qui leur servait de chef de police départemental de Zootopie.

La lapine se posa ses deux pattes sur le bureau de l'accueil en face de l'officier Clawhauser.  
Elle ne paraissait pas stressé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturait ses poils gris et d'observer de ses grand yeux violets tous les mouvements produit par l'officier.

« Hm… Hm ! Benji, nous aimerions avoir le dossier d'infiltration officiel… chuchote Nick Wilde comme si cela devait être un secret.

\- Il est juste là ! Alors vous repartez à l'aventure ? Vous repenserez à me ramener des donuts ? Ou encore des tee-shirts ? Se met à questionner le guépard un peu obèse en tendant le dossier sur l'affaire.

-Oui on repart à l'aventure et ce n'est pas des vacances, Benji ! On aura pas le temps de te ramener des souvenirs. » s'exclame Nick en ouvrant le dossier.

Il prit un air choqué à la vue des différentes photo prises et Judy ne pût s'empêcher de regarder, elle aussi, le dossier avant de prendre le même air que son coéquipier. 

Les photos montraient des scènes de crimes différentes, les enquêteurs avaient presque tous étés tués de la même manière.  
Ils étaient premièrement assommées puis au final étaient noyés pas loin du campus de l'université.  
D'autres photos montraient des élèves qui avait été tué par une drogue après une prise de forte dose.

« Et bien… Au moins, on est assurée ? On fait une gaffe, c'est la noyade… ! Fit Judy en essayant l'humour.

-Attend ! Regarde, carotte ! » s'exclame le renard en montrant deux fiches d'identités.

La première fiche indiquait l'identité de Judy qui ne changeait presque pas, elle était seulement devenue une étudiante avec de très bonne note.

La deuxième fiche indiquait l'identité de Nick qui changeait de beaucoup, il n'était pas seulement devenue étudiant mais aussi un drogué.

Avec les fiches se trouvaient des cartes d'étudiants ainsi que des cartes de payements.

« Je dis que tout cela est rentable, une carte de payement en échange de nos morts ! Ironisait le roux.

-Le Chef Bogo ne veut pas prendre de risque… Vous êtes ses meilleurs atouts donc vous serez sur écoute vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ! Ajoute l'officier Clawhauser.

-J'ai l'impression de devenir une agente secrète ! s'amuse la grisâtre.

-C'est écrit que pour le logement, nous avons un appartement pas loin de l'université ainsi qu'une voiture mise à disposition et tout ça pour seulement retrouver un dealer qui fait office de meurtrier… Soupire Nick.

-On sait déjà que le dealer ne travaille pas seul… Cela doit plus être un groupe de malfaiteur qui travaille pour un Boss ! On le trouve alors on trouve aussi le meurtrier qui fait office de dealer ! » S'exclama Judy prête à partir à l'action. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 

Le renard et la lapine étaient devant l'Académie de Zoo York City.  
Ils prenaient le temps d'observer l'architecture neuve et moderne de l'Académie qui pouvait littéralement démontré que cette école n'était pas fait pour les plus pauvre, mais pour ceux qui soient sortaient d'une famille fortuné soit qui avaient des excellents résultats.  
On ne pourrait pas penser y trouver un dealer ici et pourtant d'après les informations, il était bien là.

Judy était vétu d'un pull gris où se trouvait écrit « Zoo York City » ainsi que d'un jean noir avec des baskets.  
Son coéquipier avait prit le même style de vêtement avec ses baskets, son jean noir, son tee-shirt blanc et sa veste en cuir noire.

« Officier Hopps ! Officier Wilde ! Vous m'entendez ? S'exprima de sa forte voix, le chef Bogo.

\- Affirmatif, chef ! S'exclama les deux voix devant l'académie.

\- Le but, je vous rapelle c'est de ne pas vous faire attraper ! Alors ne faîtes pas les idiots et en cas de problèmes, vous êtes sur écoutes. » dit-il avant de couper son micro laissant les mini-écouteurs en silencieux.

Le bracelet que Judy portait autour de son poignet droit contenait un micro qui ne pouvait pas être éteints.  
Nick avait préféré portait un collier en croix contenant lui une caméra avec un micro.

« Pourquoi tu as toujours le meilleur matériel ? Demande Judy.

-Parce que je suis le plus rusé, carotte ! » répondit-il en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à sa coéquipière qui cachait ses joues rougies avec son pull.

Ils prirent quelques minutes à souffler avant d'entrer dans l'établissement qu'ils redoutèrent tant l'un que l'autre après tout ils savaient que c'était le début de l'aventure, mais que ça pouvait rapidement se terminer.

« Pas trop stressé, carrote ? Demande le renard à côté d'elle alors qu'ils venait d'entrer dans le hall.

-On est déterminé ! » Répondit-elle en observant le hall qui était bondé d'élève différents.

Nick attrapa lentement la main de la lapine et ils continuèrent le couloir jusqu'au bureau de la directrice de cet établissement.  
Quand ils entrèrent tous les deux, ils aperçuent uen girafe vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une paire de chaussure à talons.

Elle avait un air plutôt sévère comme le chef Bogo mais c'était seulement à cause des lunettes rondes qu'elle portait.

« Vous devez être les nouveaux... J'espère que votre intégration se passera bien ici et qu'il n'y aura aucun danger planant sur vous...  
Vos horraires sont sur le bureau... Récupéré-les et direction, les cours tout de suite ! » s'exclama la directrice qui ne laissa aucune minute aux deux jeune de répliquer.

Ils attrapirent leur emploi du temps chacun et sortirent du bureau plus rapidement qu'ils y étaient entrés. 

« Vraiment bizarre... soupire le jeune renard.

-Tu veux parler du fait qu'elle nous ait virée aussi vite ? Ou du fait que son bureau me faisait pensé à celui de... » Elle coupit sa phrase au milieu n'ayant pas droit d'en parler à cause de la mission.

Ils observèrent leur emploi du temps qui n'était pas vraiment différent, seul les options changés.

« Bien allons-y, carotte ! S'exclama le roux tenant la main de la grisâtre.

\- Pourquoi allé en cours ? On pourrait tous simplement loupé... » Souffle la lapine en voyant le regard détérminé de son ami.

Ils se dirigèrent donc dans leur salle de classe même si on pouvait remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aucune affaire spécialement pour les cours. 

Judy l'ayant rapidement remarqué se dépêcha d'entrer dans les toilettes féminin individuel qui fallait l'avouer était plus spacieux qu'à la normale.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, carotte ?

-Tu n'aurais pas oublié un détails, Renard rusé ?

-Hum...

-On a pas d'affaire de cours... ! » S'exclame la lapine alors que le renard plaqua sa patte sur le museau de sa coéquipière à l'entente d'un bruit. 

Il passa l'un de ces doigts devant son propre museau pour lui faire signe de se taire et en passant ferma la porte à clé.

«... Ils sont arrivés...»  
«... ce matin... »  
«... Notre marché est conclu...»  
«... La suite vous appartient...»

C'étaient les seules bribes de conversation que les agents avaient pus entendre et ils se regardèrent choqués.

« Est-ce que c'était de nous qu'ils parlaient ? Murmurait Judy rapidement alors que des bruits de talons se faisaient entendre sur le sol.

-Si c'est de nous qu'ils parlaient... Quelqu'un doit savoir d'où on vient... Soupire Nick silencieusement.

-On est pas à l'abris de nouvelle découverte... Soupire la lapine en déverouillant la porte des toilettes alors que Nick lui attrape le bras.

-Tu ne devrais pas sortir... Et s'ils étaient encore devant ? Questionne le renard alors que Judy verouilla de nouveau la porte.

-On peut faire quoi en attendant... ? Demande-elle à son ami alors que lui s'asseyait par terre.

-Seulement attendre confortablement... » Ironise le roux alors que la grisâtre s'assit un peu plus loin du renard.

Le renard attrapa la lapine par le torse et la ramena vers lui.  
Le torse de Nick touchait le dos de Judy et ça ne fit qu'accélerer les battements du coeur de l'agente.

La lapine se sentit bien dans les bras du renard mais trouvait celà vraiment gênant après tout entre amis, on ne se faisait pas des câlin plus précisèment dans les toilettes donc elle hésitait à le repousser ou à rester dans ses bras.

Le renard, lui, profitait pour se servir de la lapine comme de peluche afin de dormir en paix après tout celà servait de vengeance pour ce matin.

A quelle heure la lapine l'avait-elle réveillé déjà ? Six heure et demi ?  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever sitôt même pour allée travailler au poste.

La grisâtre avait décidé la nuit dernière de faire une crise d'insomnie et donc d'embêter le renard qui lui dormait bien sur le canapé même si ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable.

« Nick... Euh... On devrait sortir, tu ne penses pas ? Demande la lapine à son partenaire.

-Tu entends du bruit, carotte ?

-Non, plus rien ! »

Les deux agents se relevèrent finalement et sortirent comme si de rien n'était.  
Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à part eux sûrement à cause du fait qu'ils devaient être en cours. 

« On devrait y aller, carotte...

-Où ça ? Questionne la lapine.

-Chercher nos affaires. » répondit le renard en sortant au minimum de sa poche, la carte bancaire offerte par le département de la police. 


End file.
